


Parental Control: Chapter 11

by littlesalemwinchester74



Series: Parental Control [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesalemwinchester74/pseuds/littlesalemwinchester74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to sit down and have a mother-son heart-to-heart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Control: Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I am so sorry I've been absent for so long. My life got crazy and I've had horrible writer's block. But that recently broke and I had a few minutes to sit down and write so here y'all go! Please please please let me know what you think!!

“There's not much to talk about,” Dean said to the ceiling, still not ready to meet his mom's eyes. “You all screwed me over. You betrayed me, Mom.”  
“I understand why you feel that way, Dean, but I promise that was never my intent. I wanted to help you.” She sighed. “This conversation will go a lot smoother if you actually look at me, you know.”  
Dean could never ignore his mom when she used that voice. He reluctantly swung his gaze down to meet hers and then sighed, accepting defeat.   
“Fine. You can tell me your side of the story. Do you want something? A beer? I have that microbrew you like.”  
“That sounds great.”  
Dean opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of the microbrew he kept a stock of for Mary and Jo and a bottle of Coors for himself. He motioned to the table with the bottles, and he and Mary settled themselves down for a talk neither of them wanted to have.   
“Listen, sweetheart. I know you're upset now, but I need you to understand that I didn't do this to hurt you. I also didn't do it for the chance to be on TV, and I know that thought has crossed your mind. Don't argue with me,” she warned, brandishing her bottle when Dean opened his mouth. “I know you thought it. Dean, it was never like that. Your dad brought the idea up on the phone one night and I...I wasn't sure what to say. We met up for lunch and he explained all the details to me. I guess Kate watches this show.”  
“Of course she does,” Dean mumbled darkly.   
Mary let Dean's comment pass unchecked. “I'm a little embarrassed to admit it, but the way John pitched it...it was starting to make sense. Sam and Jess are getting married. We know Adam is planning to propose to Sarah. They're taking steps towards building a future for themselves.”  
“I have a future, Mom. Who decided my future has to match theirs? Why does everything have to lead to marriage?”  
“Dean, I know how you feel about marriage. That's another reason we did this. We're trying to help you with your commitment issues. Don't try to tell me you haven't got any, because everyone knows you do. You can't even commit to a pet, honey. And I'm not saying you have to get married. I just wanted to help you get past your fear of the long-term and get to a point where you can comfortably settle with something—or someone, should you choose to.” Mary's expression grew a little sad and she reached across the table to frame Dean's face with one hand. “Dean, I love you so much. I want the world for you. I want you to have anything and everything you've ever wanted. And I want you to be healthy, happy and safe. Your aversion to settling down isn't healthy, sweetheart, and I want to help you. Please don't be angry with me. Please let me help you.”  
Dean slumped a bit. Mary's hand was cold against his face from the beer bottle, but the familiar touch still flooded him with a comfortable warmth. This was his mom, and suddenly he felt kind of bad for how mad he'd been and how extremely he'd reacted.   
“I get it, Mom. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like that, but it was a lot to take in. Dad's ideas always suck and it was just...when it all got laid out like that, it was hard to wrap my head around it. I was pretty pissed that you and Jo were just going along with it.”  
“I know you were. You had every right to be. We should have talked to you about all of this. I wanted to, but your dad and Zachariah both insisted that would ruin the whole thing.” Mary rolled her eyes, pulling her hand back so she could take another swig of her beer. “You know how your father is. He always has to be right, and he always has to have his way. I couldn't have stopped him if I tried. I mostly agreed to this insanity so I could keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't go too far. Jo, too.”  
“I'll call her in a bit,” Dean promised. “So Dad picked Cassie, huh?”  
Mary recognized the shift from 'serious conversation' and rolled with it. “Yeah, she was your dad's pick. He thought her...physical attributes would win you over.”  
“They definitely got her noticed.” Dean shrugged. “We didn't really do a lot of talking or anything though, so I don't know how well a relationship would go...aside from the fact that I've had, what, two relationships my whole life? So I'm not really sure how to tell, anyway.”  
Mary smiled warmly. “That's why we're doing this. To help you learn.”  
“Thanks, Mom.” Dean finished the rest of his beer and stood up to hug his mother. “I'm sorry. I love you.”  
“I'm sorry, too, honey. I love you more.”  
They chatted a while longer, but after about an hour, Mary took her leave. Dean kissed her goodbye at the door and promised to call his sister. Before Mary went downstairs, she turned back to her son.   
“We're going to get through this together, Dean, as a family. I promise you that.”  
Dean just smiled. He knew they would.


End file.
